Peter Campbell
Name: '''Peter Campbell '''Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Marijuana, Ska music, Philosophy Appearance: Peter's eyes are bloodshot, the veins more than apparent. The red around the brown iris a tell-tale sign of his hobby. On his head is medium length brown hair, unkempt for the most part. He weighs about 155 pounds. At 5'10", he isn't the tallest kid ever. He has a narrow oval head, with small freckles on his cheeks. Usually, Peter wears a black, brandless hoodie over a band t-shirt of some kind. He often wears shorts that reach below the knees, weather permitting. On his feet he wears brown Vans skate shoes. On the day of the new season, in addition to his regular outfit, he was wearing a Sublime shirt over a brown long-sleeved t-shirt. Biography: Peter has always lived in Bryan. His parents, Joshua and Victoria Campbell, are strict, straight-laced, conservative Catholics. They raised them as they believed every child should be. They drilled the word of God into his head at a young age, hoping he would grow up to be a good Catholic boy. When Peter was 6 years old, his younger brother Charlie was born. But, soon after being born, Charlie died of neonatal herpes, contracted from their mother. The death of an innocent child brought Peter's concept of God into question, and after years of speculation, soon after entering high school, Peter decided that he was no longer a Catholic. In his freshman year, Peter was introduced to the drug marijuana, through a childhood friend that had access to it. He found that the drug caused him to think more lucidly, and he began to speculate on philosophy whenever on the drug. His exposure to marijuana also exposed him to ska music, finding that, with the drug, he had a better appreciation of it. His parents, of course, are completely oblivious to his diversion from their religion and his marijuana usage. They believe their nice Catholic boy would never do something such as that. In school, Peter is an average low-b-high-c student. His favourite subject is history, loving to learn of how a small decision can create a world-changing event. Even if he is high, he attends his classes. He has a few friends, most of them potheads like himself, but in different years. He is on speaking terms with the kids of his own age, not strictly friends with many of them, but still friendly. Advantages: With his philosophic thinking, he believes he is better at making morally grey choices, though that may not be the case on the air. Disadvantages: Peter has a love for marijuana at an almost dependant level. He is not known to many people in his year, which in turn, may lead to distrust, from him to others and vice versa. Designated Number: Team 13 C. --- Designated Weapon: Playboy Magazine Conclusion: With that kind of draw and those kinds of habits, has Peter got ANY chance of bucking the odds? Mentor's Comment: Liability. The above biography is as written by Egads. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Timothy Walker Collected Weapons: Allies: April Stone, Jeanette Buendia Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Peter met Renée Carlson in the open plains. The two of them weren't hostile and decided to move on, when Timothy Walker and Kathy Clements came. As Timothy and Renee were on the same team, they were friendly. The four of them decided to move to the ski resort. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Peter, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Smokin' in the Boy's Room *If Music Be the Food of Love TV: *Man, I Hate Poke Wars *Whatcha Gonna Do Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Peter. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters